All I want for Christmas is You
by sinisterkitty13
Summary: A Draco and Ginny Christmas songfic to All I want for Christmas is You. If you're a DG shipper you should enjoy this. Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas. )


****

All I want for Christmas is you

__

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
There's just one thing I need

Christmas was coming and Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room making a list of things she would like to get this Christmas. Currently her list had only one thing on it.

__

  
I don't care about presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree 

I don't need to hang my stocking   
There upon the fireplace 

She glanced over at the large Christmas tree in the corner. There were already a few presents under the tree that had stickers on them saying "You will be cursed if you open this before Christmas." She knew on Christmas the tree would be filled with presents galore. Even some would be for her, but no matter what they were, they wouldn't be what she really wanted. What she wanted, nobody but him could give her. _  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy   
With a toy on Christmas day _

What she wanted, not even Santa Clause could give her...

__

  
I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true   
All I want for Christmas is you...   
  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas   
I won't even wish for snow 

Ginny walked around in the dry weather. The winds whipped around and around throwing her hair into a tangled mess. She put her hood up and put her hands up and prayed. "God, I don't want anything for Christmas, heck I don't even want any snow, but if you could just get him to like me...that would mean the world to me." She put her hands down, she doubted he would listen to her, but it was worth a try. 

__

  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
Underneath the mistletoe 

Ginny walked into the Great Hall. She stopped near the door to unwrap her scarf and pull of her mittens. A group of people walking by looked at her and giggled and she couldn't imagine why. One of them looked up and so did Ginny. A sprig of mistletoe was floating above her head. The group walked on by. Ginny leaned against the wall. She debated maybe waiting for him there, but it wasn't likely he would try anything even if there was a whole tree of mistletoe sprigs.

__

  
I won't make a list and send it   
To the North Pole for Saint Nick 

I won't even stay awake to   
Hear those magic reindeer click 

Ginny looked at the one thing on her Christmas list. She read his name and day dreamed of what it would be like to have him wrap his arms around her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She would give up anything just to make this day-dream real life. She looked back at the list, burned it with a spell and dusted the ashes off her hands and to the floor. _  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight _

Holding on to me so tight 

What more can I do? 

All she wanted was him. Was that too much to ask?

__

  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you   
You...   
  
All the lights are shining   
So brightly everywhere 

It was the day of the Yule Ball and Ginny sat alone at one of the tables. She looked at all the shining lights of red, green and white. It was beautiful as it always was during this season, but this year Dumbledore had really blown past the limit of expectation. 

__

  
And the sound of children's   
Laughter fills the air 

Ginny heard a group of first years laughing and dancing together. She envied them. 

__

  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing 

Ginny heard sleigh bells ringing outside. She curiously walked outside to check it out.

__

  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need   
Won't you please bring my baby to me   


If it was Santa she would have to ask him personally if he was able to make him like her, or possibly see her in a new light. 

__

  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
This is all I'm asking for 

It turned out it was just some bells in the bushes that were blowing in the very cold wind. She turned around to go back inside when she saw somebody standing in the door way. It couldn't have been him, could it?

__

  
I just want to see baby   
Standing right outside my door 

She blinked. He was still there. He said something but she couldn't here him over the wind. She walked over to him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sneered.   
"A number of things, and being ridded of the Weasley's of the world is one of them. Now that would truly be Joy to the World." 

"Shove it Malfoy," Ginny replied and started to walk off. She made it a few feet away before she looked back to see him. He was still looking at her. He smirked, but it wasn't as mischievous and evil as usual.

__

  
Oh I just want him for my own   
More than you could ever know 

She didn't know why she liked him so much. He walked coolly over to her. She felt her hands get shaky and her knees buckling, but she tried her best to remain as cool and collected as she could on the outside. She cupped her chin and kissed her on the mouth. Ginny felt a cold shock of surprise run through her. He pulled away and looked up and then said, "You might wanna watch where you stop. Merry Christmas, Weasley." He smirked again and then left. Ginny looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe. 

"Thank you," she mouthed to the mistletoe and then walked away smiling. 

__

  
Make my wish come true   
Baby all I want for Christmas is   
You 

This is my first songfic so please don't be cruel, I tried my best! Well Merry Christmas everyone! (Even if it's July when you're reading this) Peace out! -- sinisterkitty13


End file.
